Such a lovely place
by Aurore-e
Summary: An abandonned town on a Christmas night, ghosts who have the answers to the future and family secrets...
1. Chapter 1

This was written as a Christmas present for my little sys. I know I have gone cuckoo with that one! So feel free to leave a little review and tell me what you think (pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! you know how happy it makes me!)

They don't belong to me...

Enjoy!

**Such a lovely place…**

It was barely ten am and the temperature was already suffocating in their car. Heat waves were coming of the road ahead of them, blurring the landscape; that sight only reinforced her sensation of extreme warmth. The desert was stretching endlessly around them, bathed in a hot white over glowing sun. There were no trees, not even dead bushes. For the tenth time she cursed their leader for having sent them in that leaving hell on Christmas Eve. Things had only gotten worse when the ventilation had broken down.

Emma sighed heavily as the heat moulded a little more around her body, making little sweat drops slide along her neck and between her breasts. Feeling ill at ease, she moved a bit in her seat drawing the attention of her companion. His eyes moved, following the droplets moving down her chest.

Uncaring of the eyes quickly roaming over her body, she put a few strand of red hair behind her left ear. She sighed and switched the radio on; any distraction would be welcomed. Blues drifted from the speakers, slowly invading the small space. The young woman closed her eyes letting the music fill her senses. She would have fallen asleep if only it wasn't so warm inside their car. Her fingers started to drum on her bare thigh in time with the music.

"How long before we reach second sanctuary?"

Her question came unexpected, voiced in a breathy tone. Quickly he shifted his gaze back on the road, feeling guilty to have been caught staring. But he couldn't resist, his eyes were back on her as if drawn by a magnet.

"According to our GPS, barely a few hours."

Out of the blue, a metallic sound came from the engine; it was so loud it nearly covered the music. Seconds later, smoke escaped from the joints of the hood blurring his vision. The elemental slammed on the brakes, stopping the car on the roadside. Emma's eyes flew open under the abrupt deceleration.

"Damn it. Why do we always get the shitty missions? Nothing like that ever happened to Shal or Jesse. We're stuck in the middle of the desert under an unbearable heat and in search of what? Stupid data! Because Adam needs it on Christmas eve."

If it hadn't been so true, he would have laughed out loud at her unexpected outburst. They both always got the weirdest missions and troubles seemed to stick to them. Quickly he activated his comlink. Hopefully someone would pick them up quickly.

"Jesse. We got a small problem. Can you locate us?"

But instead of Jesse, Shalimar's laughing voice greeted them.

"What is the matter Brennan, have you lost your way again?"

A faint chuckle was heard and it only fuelled the anger of the two mutants.

"We have a problem with the car. The engine broke down and it's a hellhole here. So if Jesse could pick us up, it would be a great idea."

His voice got angrier, sending cold shivers down Emma's spine. The tension in the car only grew thicker when Shalimar told him that Jesse and Adam were both out with the helix and would not be back until later that night. The elemental cursed, angrily hitting the steering wheel. Through his comlink he could hear Shalimar typing, trying to locate them. His eyes landed on Emma again. She was slumped in her seat looking rather flustered.

"You're stranded. There is a little abandoned town 10 kilometres south from your position. You can find shelter there because right now, a huge storm is heading your way and the Helix would not go through it."

_XXX_

After several hours of strenuous walk under a blazing sun, they were both ready to abandon and settle anywhere. The sky above the desert was darkening too quickly for Brennan's liking. It was taking a grey shade mixed with angry reds. The clouds were expanding, growing with each passing second, becoming more threatening. Day light diminished quickly, until obscurity was encompassing them completely. Temperature began to drop, giving them some relief and allowing them to walk with more speed, renewed strength. The shadows of the little city got closer with each step and the restless feeling bubbling in Emma's mind only grew steadier.

When the first drop touched her head, she inwardly cursed. Soon it was painfully pounding on them, soaking their clothes, creating puddles of mud on the desert ground. Without thinking the elemental took her hand, urging them toward the constructions, toward shelter. Both mutants ran under the rain at an amazing speed until they finally reached the cover of a porch. The sound of the rain hammering on the roofs was a relief.

Brennan let his light backpack fall on the ground before taking in the sight of the town. Several brick buildings were aligned along a straight deserted street. A lightning bolt pierced through the darkened sky, revealing several broken windows. Unclosed doors were slamming, accompanying the sounds of rain and thunder creating a sinister music. This place was a caricature of a bad horror movie. The things that were missing to complete the picture were black cats and ghosts.

His head turned only to find Emma with her arms tightly wrapped around herself, shivering in her soaked clothes. A little flutter raised in his stomach as he watched her. He should be freezing, yet his blood was boiling. A peculiarly loud thunderbolt startled him, making him realize that Emma had reflexively gripped at his arm. When their eyes locked, he knew that something was wrong. Never before had he seen her so frightened.

"Emma?"

"I don't know what is going on there, but this place feels weird. I just hope Jesse and Adam will come quickly."

One of his arms slid around her waist bringing her close to him, hoping their proximity could bring her enough warmth and comfort. The young woman buried her face in his neck while gripping at his shirt. His arms tightened around her. It wasn't like her to react so strongly. The sensation that something was off wormed its way in his mind again.

It didn't last.

Soon, other repressed sensations surfaced. Her warm breath on his over sensitive skin, just where his blood was coursing, spread warmth in his whole body. Her hand started to play with the fabric of his shirt. The elemental had to bite his lower lip to repress a grunt. She wasn't making it any easier for him. His right hand gently gripped at hers, intertwining their fingers, stopping her fiddling with his shirt. It didn't help. She started nuzzling at his neck and it took all his willpower to push her away. She stared at him surprised, unable to understand, hurt he had rejected her.

"Brennan?"

The pained look in her eyes nearly made him forget what he was going to say. But they could not wait. He would deal later with the consequences.

"We need to find shelter for the night Emma. I think I spotted a house without broken windows."

_XXX_

Sure enough at the end of the only street, there was a brick house with unbroken windows. The two ran under the downpour. The rain had only peaked up and was now whirling with the wind further soaking them. Brennan touched the handle hoping that somehow the door was unlocked. It gave way easily. The heavy wooden door opened with a squeaking sound, like an unspoken invitation.

Once inside, they closed the door and let their backpacks down. The wind was howling, lashing at the windows, making the windowpanes tremble. Emma was still shivering but it wasn't from the cold anymore. Anguish washed through her, accelerating her heartbeat, her breathing. The atmosphere was even weirder inside. Each detail felt out of place. The warmth in the house wasn't natural.

Strangely, everything was clean, without any cobwebs or dust. Though the furniture seemed old, it wasn't damaged. In one corner, a candelabrum was lit as if someone had been waiting for them. Emma took Brennan's hand and silently pointed at the light. It was his turn to shiver. They had to get out quickly. Turning around, he saw the door disappearing, transforming itself into solid bricks.

What the hell had they stepped in?

He moved closer to the portion of the wall where the door had been. He didn't let go of Emma's hand for fear she might vanish. The texture and the colour of the bricks appeared so real. Yet it couldn't be true. Wood couldn't turn into brick. His hand approached the wall until his palm was touching the cold surface. It was rough. He pushed at the wall trying to see if it was really solid. It didn't give way. He tried to open the window but it was locked. Seconds later one of his feet connected with the glass. Pain radiated through his whole leg but the glass didn't break.

They were trapped. Brennan sighed before turning to face Emma. It was not the perfect little Christmas he had hoped for. His fingers brushed against her cheek. He gently put back a strand of hair behind her ear. His voice was barely above a whisper as if he might disturb the inhabitants of the house.

"What do we do now?"

Emma's eyes had closed at the contact wondering why he kept playing that little game. She took a step backwards, leaving the warmth of his hand. She had to focus on the situation.

"We need to see if someone is living here. Then if we don't find a way out, we'll settle for the night and wait for the others. Do you want to explore the first or the second floor?"

The psionic was already moving towards the stairs when he stopped her.

"Wait, Emma. I don't think it's wise to split."

"I know Brennan. But the faster we're out, the better I'll feel."

He watched her for a few seconds, weighing the consequences. If they ever separated, he wouldn't be able to make sure she was okay. The thought frightened him even more than what could possibly be in that house. Yet she was right.

"I'll take the second floor."

_XXX_

The thick carpet muffled the sounds of his footsteps but he could have sworn there were sounds of feet running behind him. Small feet, like those of a child. He stopped and slowly turned around. His eyes went from one side of the hall to the other. No one was behind him, not even a shadow. The elemental shrugged, blaming his hyperactive imagination.

He tried to open several doors but the handles didn't move. So instead of trying vainly, he started watching the different photo frames while going down the hall. One especially caught his eyes. A little girl, around 10, was smiling between her parents. The faded colors, their clothing indicated that it was a rather old picture. He couldn't help it. His fingertips brushed against the glass underlining the face of the little girl. She remembered him of someone but he couldn't quite place it. He shook his head; if he started believing crazy things, it would only complicate things. With a sigh, he resumed his search.

At the end of the hall, there was a door slightly ajar. He pushed it open and found himself in front of a very surprised Emma. The two looked at each other stunned not understanding what was going on. The elemental couldn't contain his worried exclamation.

"Emma, what are you doing on the second floor?"

Her eyes went wide. She had just left the kitchen to enter what had appeared to be the living room. Why was she in a bedroom and why was Brennan here? There had to be a logical explanation. Brennan was certainly playing a nasty joke on her.

"We are on the first floor, Brennan."

The elemental frowned. He was too stunned to even argue with her. His mouth opened a few times only to close after a few seconds. His absence of reaction angered her. She stormed out of the room going through the door he had taken to come in. The door slammed shut behind her and she found herself in a hall, alone.

She quickly walked to the next door only to find it closed. She repeated the action several times with other doors but with no success. Every time she touched a new handle, she could have sworn someone was behind her, softly laughing. A shiver ran through her whole body as the soft crystalline laughter went past her. The sound slowly reached her soul, mesmerizing her. She followed it until she reached another door. Breathing deeply, she pushed it very slowly opened. She couldn't repress the old childish fear that a monster was hidden in the room. Somehow she had the feeling she wouldn't like what was behind that door.

Her blood ran cold. She was in the same room she had left barely minutes ago. Her mind screamed at her it was impossible. The house was longer than larger. Her brain worked at light speed, trying to figure out what was happening. There were only two possibilities; either some psionic she had failed to sense was playing tricks on them or they had stepped in a haunted house. The first explanation was unlikely.

Brennan was coming out of another door. He stopped dead on his tracks as he saw her, standing in the room he had left minutes ago. Without a word, he walked past her and got out of the room. Emma shrugged and took the opposite direction. After a few minutes, she was back in the kitchen. The young woman was afraid to move, afraid to enter that strange bedroom again. But did she have another choice? They needed to find a way out of the house and without exploring it they would never get out of this situation.

She wanted nothing more than to crawl in a little corner and sleep. With a heavy sigh she walked to the door and opened it. The sight that greeted her made her want to scream.

Same bedroom; Brennan standing there with an annoyed expression. The psionic slammed the door shut, her eyes still glued on Brennan. However, something behind him caught her eyes. The doorframe was vanishing quickly and from the look on his face, something similar was happening behind her. Instinctively they stepped in the middle of the room.

They were truly trapped.

Emma turned around a few times, taking a better look at the closed space. A dressing table with an ancient silver framed mirror, a four-poster bed with what seemed to be clean sheets, a rocking chair, which was moving and no windows or doors; they couldn't escape. The room was already lit with candles burning on the dressing table and the nightstands. In the background, soft music was playing, giving the closed space an even creepier atmosphere. But there were no speakers; it seemed to come from the walls.

Both mutants were turning in the room like caged tigers desperately trying to find an exit. Brennan was lightly hitting every wall to find a hidden door. But it was useless. Emma on the other hand was getting closer to the bed, running her fingers on the wooden furniture. There was no dust as if someone had done some housework.

"Someone has cleaned the room."

The elemental didn't answer. He was frozen, staring at the rocking chair, softly humming the tune coming from the walls. He seemed hypnotized by the movement of the chair, lost in his own little world. Worried, Emma came to stand beside him softly resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Brennan?"

"The sun ain't gonna shine anymore. My mother used to sing me that song when I was a little boy."

The psionic raised one eyebrow but didn't comment. The whole situation was getting creepier with each passing seconds; the town, the storm, the house. And Brennan's reaction to what was happening was worrying her. Gently she squeezed his shoulder. He finally turned around to face her. She didn't remove her hand. Startled by the contact, he looked down at her fingers resting on his arm.

"Brennan, we need to find a way out."

Anger rose like a tidal wave in his mind, suppressing the bubbling fear, and the annoying nostalgia creeping on his heart. Emma was creating that illusion. Somehow her powers had trapped them inside the room. She was doing it on purpose, as a vengeance. He perfectly knew that he had been awfully nasty with her lately, but it wasn't a reason to use one of his weaknesses against him.

"Emma, I'm not going to tell you this twice. Stop that immediately!"

She looked up at him, startled at sudden angry display and raised voice. He could not truly believe she was creating all their surrounding. The thought sickened her. She did not have such strength and she would never put him through that kind of mental torture.

"Are you crazy, Brennan? Can you seriously think that I would do that to you? Do you truly think I would use one of your most painful memories? I thought you knew me better than that."

Seeing her pained face, he cursed inwardly. The last thing he wanted was hurt her.

"That's not what I wanted to say. I'm sorry Emma."

The psionic was ready to answer when the outlines of the room suddenly blurred around them. The straight lines became meandering snakes, reflecting the changing lights. A strange warmth appeared on her left. The sensation was accompanied by flickering lights. They danced on the disappearing wall, getting more tangible. A fireplace soon framed the glowing flames. Close to it, there was a huge Christmas tree decorated with red and white candles, fancy glass decorations, and candies. Behind them, a plush couch appeared. A huge shelf covered with old books, pictures and newspapers was occupying the wall on their left.

Suddenly Emma felt someone slipping a tiny hand in hers. She turned her head slowly, locking eyes with Brennan. The elemental was frozen, unable to move. And when a small voice erupted between them, their eyes instantly went down.

"Mom, dad, where are the Christmas presents? Did Santa Claus forget us?"

A little girl with curly brown hair was standing holding their hands. Her head was lightly tilted up so that she could watch the two adults. Her lips curved in a tiny interrogative pout. The elemental did a double take. The child between them was the one he had seen on the picture in the hall. He barely had the time to blink when the child vanished, dissolving into a mist.

"Was that a …"

His question hung in the room. Emma nodded, knowing what he feared to say. A ghost. They had just met a real ghost. The young woman wanted to scream, but her voice died on her lips. Seeing her so distressed, he took her hand and gently squeezed it. Emma smiled at him before mouthing a silent thank you. The elemental smiled back before getting closer to the shelf. Something on the lower shelf caught his attention. An old picture book, with the name 'Peyton Micheals' written in golden letters, was sitting there among old letters and various bibelots. He took it and opened it. In the meantime, Emma had joined up with him and had taken his arm. Her fingers lightly touched the pictures while he turned the pages. The pictures stuck on the pages resumed the whole life of the family from the birth of the little girl to her first steps, then her first Christmas. They both laughed when they saw her dressed like a big cat for a Halloween party. And suddenly the pictures weren't there anymore. The corners were still there but their edges were irregular as if someone had torn the pictures. Something must have had happened to the family.

Brennan barely had the time to consider that last thought when he felt an odd sensation at the base of his neck. Coldness slid along his spine, settling through his whole body. Looking down at Emma he realized he was the only one affected by the mysterious cold. His eyes swept across the room trying to find the source. For a few seconds he froze. Lines were moving again. Quickly he grabbed one of the newspaper before the room dissolved again.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys, I'm really happy to have spooked you. This is the last part of the story and I admit it, I've gone mad. This is a slight X-over with "the young riders" (don't ask where the idea comes from, I don't even know why I did it!). The parts in italic are for the flashbacks.  
Anyway, enjoy the story and let me know what you thought! It is always greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Such a lovely place**

**Part 2: back in time**

The walls around them solidified once again, enclosing the couple, trapping them in a world where the rules they knew didn't exist anymore. Brennan stood in the middle of the bedroom, frozen. Ghosts That was something he didn't want to deal with. It reminded him too much of his mother and the childhood stories she had told him. Stories about his great great-grand mother and the people she used to work with. He knew his fear was irrational. He had seen thing far more scary in his time with Mutant X. Yet, the feeling was deeply ingrained in his mind, like a reflex. Shaking his head, he reported his attention on the room.

The rocking chair wasn't moving anymore. The music and the light cracking sound of the wooden floor had vanished leaving the place deadly silent. All they could hear was their uneasy breathing. The light provided by the candles flickered a little as if wind was blowing in the room; but there wasn't even a breeze. The psionic shivered slightly as she felt a cold rush of air brushing against her spine. Her eyes closed briefly, willing the fear away, but it was useless. Every time she managed to push it out of her mind, Brennan would unconsciously send her a fresh ripple of anguish. Another shiver went through _her_ and _her_ decision was made. A protective shield spread and surrounded them, giving the couple some much-needed peace.

Emma's eyes swept across the place, trying to find something, a clue that hadn't been there on their previous visit; but it was as if her memory of the place had been wiped clean out. Her gaze fell on the nightstand. A picture, encased in a silvery frame, was resting there. On it, a little girl was smiling at her, mouthing silent words. Though she could not hear them, she felt the words and it made _her_ grip _her _companion's arm. _"Tell him. Don't fear the truth."_

Brennan winced slightly as he felt the iron grip of Emma's hand on his arm. Looking down at her, his fear skyrocketed, despite her shield and the soothing feeling she was sending him. Her face was ghostly white; her lips were trembling and her eyes were glued on a picture resting on the nightstand. The same little girl they had seen in the living room with slightly longer hair was there, smiling. Around her neck, there was a golden pendant he knew too well. It had belonged to his mother and it was currently around his neck. It was his turn to pale and shiver. The implications were simply unthinkable.

Carefully, as if the frame could burn or poison him, he took it before sitting in the rocking chair. For a reason he couldn't figure, he was attracted to the old wooden chair. Instinctively his right foot set a rhythm for the seat. The rocking motion seemed to awake the music for it started oozing through the walls again. His free hand reached for the pendant and got it out. Without a second thought, he ripped the worn leather holding it and rested the small piece of metal on the picture close to the smiling face of the little girl. The Chinese letters had worn with time but they were still recognizable; patience, strength, wisdom and love. He had clung to that little metallic piece during the worst moments of his life. It was a part of him, the only memory of his family and what they had fought for.

Emma watched her best friend, lost in his memories. She had often wondered about the Chinese coin hanging on a leather rope around his neck. Sometimes, he would play with it while reading; other times, he was staring at it as if it could give him answers. But he had never taken the time to explain what it meant to him. She could have read him. But it would be unfair to him. Their already too strained friendship would not resist such an imbalance. The psionic breathed deeply. She had the feeling that the secret he had kept from her had led them in that situation. The young woman kneeled in front of him and put her hand on one of his knee to gain his attention. Her friend looked down at her with a slight smile, perfectly knowing that it was time for some explanations.

"This medal belonged to my great-great-grandmother. Her husband won it for her in a poker game with a Chinese trader. The four signs on it somehow became the motto of our family. Love, patience, strength and wisdom. It's the only thing I've got left from my mother or my family for that matter. She gave it to me before dying."

Emma took his hand and squeezed it, waiting for him to go on. She knew how hard it was for him to talk about her and the little time he had had with her.

"The people you see on the picture are my great-great-grandparents, Louise and James and the little girl, Peyton Micheals, is my great-grandmother. They changed her name so that their past would not catch up with her. I think that this house belonged to them. This is such a twisted Christmas present."

Emma watched him for a few seconds before taking the newspaper from his hand. She got up and sat crossed legs on the wooden bed. She watched him for a few seconds, wondering what she should do. Brennan couldn't react. She could feel him remembering his mother, getting lost in his memories and pain. He could not help her; she would have to find a way out on her own. She opened the journal carefully. The yellow paper was so old, it crisped under her fingers. On the front page, the news of the death of a town marshal named James took most of the place; it explained how he had been shot in the back during a poker game. As she went through the paper, she felt sorrow and a deep sensation of loss settling in her soul. Something unusual she had felt only once, when someone had taken over her mind.

She didn't realize it when Brennan came to sit beside her. But when his arm circled her shoulder in a comforting way, she found herself transported to a place in time where she didn't belong to.

_The warmth of the sun struck her as she found herself in the middle of a dirty road on a horse with carriages and people going past her. Her surrounding was strangely familiar and the clothing of people around her was old and dusty according to her standards. It took her several seconds to realize that her horse was trotting and that another rider was by her side. When she turned her head, she found him watching her, a slight smile playing on his lips. She returned the smile, noticing how her companion watched her, how his deep brown eyes seemed to search hers for all the answers, for love. Brennan's ancestors. The two men had the same eyes; eyes that made her shiver with anticipation and… love. The thought struck her like a lightning bolt._

_Before she could utter a single word, her surrounding changed again. This time she was peering into a cloudless blue-sky, the smell of wildflowers drifting her way. She was lying on the soft grass with a soft breeze making her skirt float. The sensation felt amazing, especially for her. It was so unusual to wear a dress. A shadow hovered above her, darkening the sky. Another smile tugged at the corner of her lips. The psionic closed her eyes knowing what was about to come. Butterflies rose in her stomach, reaching her heart, gripping at it with a gentle strength. Anticipation. When soft lips touched hers, she felt like she had waited a lifetime to feel such sensations. Callous fingers brushed her cheek when their lips parted. _

"_Lou, Lou… Louise? Are you still with me?" _

_She nodded before kissing him again. But she didn't have the time to enjoy the feeling._

She was caught back in dizzying spirals that lead her back to the bedroom beside Brennan. The elemental was eyeing her curiously, wondering what had happened to make her blush like that.

"Emma? What happened?"

She carefully took his hand of her shoulder and got up from the bed, not trusting her instincts if she stayed close to him. She started pacing frantically, trying to figure what had happened. Were they trying to show her something?

"Brennan, what do you know about your ancestors?"

"Em, what happened?"

"Don't answer my question with another question. You know how much I hate that habit. What do you know?"

He came to stand beside her, near the window, and tried to take her in his arms. But Emma evaded his embrace wrapping her arms around her in a protective gesture. She was not supposed to be able to see and feel things while touching objects. It was unsettling, scary. She was nearly afraid to touch something in the room. And why was she seeing things from Brennan's family past? Did it have a connection to their situation? Did it have a connection to the feelings she had kept hidden so carefully?

"Not much. The only thing I know is that one of them was killed during a poker game. My mother never talked about them. Why, Emma?"

She nervously rubbed her arms. She knew she should tell him what had happened during those few minutes.

"I saw things from your family's past. And that's not a part of my ability. Maybe it's because I touched that newspaper. I don't know. I just want to get out of this place."

The young woman's last sentence was muffled against his chest as he wrapped her in his arms. Emma instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to find reassurance that the vision would not return. It didn't come back; the only thing she felt was Brennan tightening his grip on her.

_The firelight shined on her face as they sat close by on the tree trunk. It was just another ride, nothing out of the usual. But still, he couldn't help but feel that things were starting to change between them. It was not about big stuff; it was in the smiles they exchanged, how their eyes locked every now and then, how they waited for the other to come back from a ride without letting it show, how they would always end up in the same meadow when they were stressed or worried about something. She seemed to understand the weight he was carrying everyday. And often, he had found himself looking for her presence when the burden became too heavy to carry alone. And tonight, he was just happy to be with her._

"_You are a better man than you give yourself credit for Jimmy."_

_Their eyes locked. He couldn't believe what she was saying; it was too good to be true. Yet, she knew him better than anyone else; she knew things about his past he had never shared with anyone else. His hand went to her cheek, lovingly cupping it. He was in love. The truth hit him like the hoof of a horse in the middle of his chest. _

"_Jimmy?"_

"Bren, Brennan? Are you ok?"

Emma's voice filtered through the haze, bringing him back to reality. He blinked a few times before releasing her. If it was what she had seen minutes earlier, he understood why she had been so troubled. It was scary, frightening. Experiencing someone else's feelings was not something he liked. His shocked silence gave her all the answers she needed. He had seen similar things.

"You saw it too?"

He sat back on the bed, holding his head in his hands, trying to find a logical explanation. There was no need for that; she could read him well enough. His only worry was to find a way out before the visions could cause them any harm. Or worse, they could force him to recognise the feelings he had kept hidden. Looking up, he saw Emma leaning close to the window, her fingertips following the droplets. The clock ticked away the seconds, then the minutes as he watched her. A sense of familiarity struck him. Without realizing it, he came closer, the sound of his steps muffled by the carpet. One of his arms slid around her waist while the other simply rested on her hand tracing the rain pattern with her. Emma didn't react. After a few minutes, he felt the urge to speak but he couldn't. The sight outside the window had changed.

_The day was bright and sunny. The street below them was swarming with people who were preparing a fair. The excitement of the little town around them was palpable and it made her feel slightly light-headed. The contact of the man holding her was not helping at all. His breath tickled her cheek pleasantly, calling back her attention. _

"_We'll have to tell them eventually. I know you're afraid about their reaction(s). But…"_

_He had not mentioned their common friend. It was not a subject they usually talked about. She kissed his cheek gently. He was right. They had to tell the others that they were leaving to move into the new town and that they had married barely hours ago. It would surprise some of their friends; it would deeply hurt others. But it was their choice. The choice of a new life, a new love, and a chance to build something better away from troubles._

"_I love you Jimmy."_

"_I love you too and I will love you till the day I die Louise."_

_Their lips met for a gentle kiss that soon turned passionate. The couple left the window side, stumbling toward the bed. _

The feel of his lips on hers, the slick wetness of his tongue roaming her mouth felt so unlike what she had experienced a few minutes earlier. The contact was soft, yet so urgent and demanding she wanted to give up analysing. It was real. The thought awoke her to the real world. And for the first time since coming in the house, she realized someone was inside her mind. It was not another psionic; she would have felt him or her before. No, it was the lingering presence of someone else's mind. A person who had the power to make her see or do things. Brennan was not kissing her, neither was she. This was just a re-enactment of a scene that had happened years ago.

Emma abruptly ended the kiss and opened her eyes only to find Brennan's face scant inches from hers; his body weighing down on her, restraining her breathing, his heat accelerating her already too fast heartbeats. Their entwined fingers were gripping at the headboard and when she tried to move them, he tightened his hold on her, pressing his body further into hers. The elemental was staring at her with a lost expression, as if not really seeing her but someone else. He grinned playfully before lowering his head slowly to kiss her again. She felt his teeth playfully nibbling at her lower lip. The soft pull called out to her soul and heart. She knew that it wasn't her. But it was so tempting, so perfect. It took all her willpower not to cave in and kiss him back. There was only one way to get him out of his trance.

A small psionic blast formed on her forehead and reached him, dissipating the illusion he was trapped in. The elemental blinked a few times, not understanding where they were or what they had been doing. Emma moved slightly under him and he realized that they were lying on the bed, their limbs entangled. He tried to disentangle himself but his movements only made Emma's breath die on her lips. The situation was rather awkward, even if he didn't mind being so close to her. One of his hands brushed against her cheek, causing her to shiver. The ghosts had led them there, in that bed, in that situation. If Emma hadn't sent him that psionic blast, they would have made love. The certainty of the fact created a lump in his throat.

Abruptly, as if her touch would burn him, he freed her hands and collapsed beside her. Brennan rubbed his face a few times, as if he could clear his _memories_. But it was useless. The _memories_ were imprinted in his mind; one so old it seemed to have always been there with him and the other, so new, exciting, and overwhelming. With each passing minute, the first memory was fading into the background, leaving him wondering about the second and the sensation it had created. Where the ghosts trying to show them something? Or were they simply sitting in a corner laughing at their expense? Did this absurd situation make any sense? Maybe Emma might have an explanation. He turned his head slightly to look at her. She was laying by his side, silent, her eyes focused on the ceiling.

He shifted slightly, getting closer to her. Before she had the time to react, she was wrapped in his arms. They didn't exchange a word; there would be enough time to talk when they would wake up. As sleep came over them, they didn't see the two smiling people sitting on the window seat. They got up, getting closer to the sleeping couple. Louise stroked the cheek of the elemental. He couldn't feel her but it was good to see what had become of her family. Jimmy grabbed her hand and led her to the door. The bricks blocking the doors vanished as they left the room. Outside the sky cleared revealing stars and a full moon. Louise and Jimmy stepped on the porch like so many time in the past century.

"Do you think we succeeded?"

He smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"They will talk tomorrow. We have changed things Lou. Emma will not die on that day and their children will fight for the future. We have accomplished our last mission. We can leave now."

As the two ghosts vanished, two words could be heard in the empty street as a good luck wish to Emma and Brennan from his ancestors.

"Ride safe"

**The end**


End file.
